The Thunderstorm
by Hanna Rae
Summary: Bella is left home alone on a stormy night. Will Edward be there to comfort her? A sweet Bella and Edward oneshot.


**AN: I was just in the mood for a cute oneshot between Bella and Edward :) Reviews are really appreciated! **

**Disclaimer: The Twilight series belongs to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer. **

"Bella, are you sure you don't mind me leaving for the night

"Bella, are you sure you don't mind me leaving for the night? I understand there are going to be some pretty strong storms blowing through here and I don't want you to be alone," Charlie asked while he finished eating.

I will admit that it wasn't my idea of fun to be at home during a particularly strong thunderstorm, but Charlie had this fishing tripped planned with Billy for weeks. Plus, I have faced multiple bloodthirsty vampires who wanted me dead. Nothing could be worse than that.

"I promise that I'll be fine. If worse comes to worse I will invite Alice over," I said reassuringly. I couldn't even have Alice over if I wanted to; the whole Cullen family was going hunting this weekend.

I walked to the sink to escape Charlie's skeptical gaze. "That would be a terrific idea," he praised. "But no Edward. I don't want anything going on when I'm not here."

I blushed at his implication and turned to face him. "Edward's not even home dad, remember? He went to a medical conference with Carlisle this weekend. Not like anything would happen if he were here," I quietly trailed off.

"Alright Bells, I'm just saying. I have to act like a dad sometimes. Now I have to go pick up Billy, but are you sure you will be okay? We can always reschedule."

I sighed in frustration and gave Charlie an awkward hug. "I'll be just fine Dad. Go have fun and bring home more fish to stuff in the freezer." He laughed and pulled away.

"I'll be home tomorrow night. Call Alice if there are any problems. I love you Bells," he said before closing the front door.

I glanced at the slowly darkening sky and groaned. Well it's not like I can do anything about it now, might as well get some laundry done in case the power goes off.

I slowly trudged up the stairs and gathered what needed to be cleaned. Jeez, what an exciting Saturday. "Doing laundry is so fun," I muttered to myself while throwing in a load of wash. At least the house won't be completely quiet with the sound of the noisy washing machine.

Quiet was never a good thing for me, it gave me too much time to think. I mainly thought about Edward and when he would be back, but that wouldn't be until Monday. I hate to admit it, but it was still nerve racking every time Edward left me for too long. The pain of him leaving has never been completely erased.

I would never tell Edward that though. He would only hurt himself by putting off hunting until his eyes became black and his throat burned with thirst. I could deal without Edward for one weekend couldn't I? I wasn't so sure as a rumble of thunder echoed outside and rain pounded on the roof.

I walked carefully back downstairs in hopes of finding a flashlight or some candles. I wasn't very successful. One mini flashlight and three candles wouldn't be a great help.

I saw a flash of lightening and the lights flickered. "Damn it," I cursed. More thunder roared around the house as I stumbled my way into the barely lit living room. I flopped onto the couch and turned on the television.

All the stations said the same thing. Severe thunderstorms throughout the night with winds reaching 60 miles per hour and power outages were more than likely. Great. I hope Edward was okay hunting…

As my thoughts turned toward Edward yet again, a strike of lightening pierced the sky and power was lost. The television flashed and turned dark while the lights shut down. The house was as quiet as a grave since I no longer had the washer to distract me. Beginning to get nervous, I tightly clutched the quilt hanging over the couch and closed my eyes.

Light taps on the door startled me, making me squeal in fright. "It's just me Bella," a voice I would recognize anywhere shouted. I jumped up and nearly tripped as I opened the door to see a grinning Edward.

"Oh Edward," I sighed in relief and pulled him inside. He wound his icy hands around my waist and kissed the top of my head. "I thought you were hunting?"

He led us to the couch and settled me on his lap. "Alice saw the storm coming and you curled up on the couch in fear. I hunted enough to satiate me and ran back," he explained. "That's why I'm a bit wet."

I took notice of his shirt and it was indeed soaked. My excitement to see him made me overlook his wet appearance. "Why don't you go change into the spare clothes you leave here?" I suggested. "I'll stay here since I can't exactly see anything that well."

He chuckled and gently removed me. "Be back soon," he whispered and flew up the stairs. My heart nearly beat out of my chest when thunder and lightening both pierced the sky. I tucked my knees under my chest and waited for Edward to return.

A few seconds later Edward reappeared in dry clothing. He sat on the couch and pulled me back on him. Wind violently whipped the trees outside and my heart sped up in fear. I tucked my head in Edward's strong shoulder. "I feel like such a wimp for being scared of a thunderstorm," I muttered.

He gently rubbed my back and kissed my forehead. "You are anything but a wimp by dear Bella. However, I must say that I am relieved to see you have some sense of fear in your body," he laughed.

I huffed and stared into Edward's now topaz eyes. "Sure, make fun of the scared human."

He chuckled and delicately kissed my nose. "I'm just stating a fact. You would rather be in a house of vampires than endure a thunderstorm."

Lightening flashed directly out the living room window causing me to cringe and resume my position snuggling into Edward. "Mhm, I would actually," I squeaked as a long rumble of thunder shook the house. I heard Edward softly humming my lullaby and immediately felt at peace. "Thank you for coming Edward. I love you."

"I will always be there for you Bella," he whispered in my ear. "For eternity." That was the last I heard as I drifted off to sleep in my protector's arms.


End file.
